


Их день

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: 15.07 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Бета: error425Входит в цикл15.07
Series: 15.07 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836781
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Их день

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: error425
> 
> Входит в цикл [15.07](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836781)

Дофламинго просыпается от кошмара, глотая душный воздух. Мелкая дрожь озноба не даёт успокоиться, он блуждает взглядом по комнате и не может сообразить, который час. Нити змеями шевелятся под кожей, беспокойные и напуганные, но за окном сменяется караул, и он понимает — полночь. Тот самый день наступил.  
На Дресс Розе тихо, тихо в королевской дворце, тихо в его кабинете. Вслушиваясь в эту тишину, Дофламинго сидит и долго смотрит на свои руки. Очнувшись, резко выпрямляется в любимом, но сейчас отчего-то неудобном кресле, и ищет бутылку вина.  
Она стоит перед зеркалом, и своё же отражение беспощадно к нему. Дофламинго ещё не стар и силён как никогда — морщинки у глаз и вокруг рта, яркие сеточки вен под кожей — сущие мелочи, возрастной мусор, не стоящий внимания. Но у его возлюбленной тени их нет. Время беспощадно для обоих, застыло оно или бежит стремглав кровью по венам жизни. Иногда это чужая кровь. Дофламинго усмехается сам себе и встаёт. Напиться можно вечером, а сейчас — поднять символически бокал.  
Но в дверях его настигнет клёкот звонка. Маленький ден-ден муши надрывается на столе, будит остальных, и Дофламинго злится. Он же просил! Все дела до или после. Вот какая мразь?  
— Я занят! — рычит он на улитку, и та испуганно жмётся к своим собратьям. Этот день — и ночь — только его. Если срочное — Требол сообщит. Но что может быть такого срочного, с чем его люди не справятся? Он им доверяет.  
Но впускать в этот день не видит смысла. Этот день — только его.  
Детка оставила ему подарок на подоконнике, завернув в салфетку. Подхватив его, Дофламинго вываливается из окна — и сразу цепляется нитями за крыши. Вид с них — лучше всего. Он должен показать возлюбленной тени свой город. Город, которой мог быть их.  
— Тебе бы понравилось. Тут жарко, и люди счастливы. И много фруктов! Но ты бы всё равно подозревал всех и вся, и лез не в своё дело, — Дофламинго кривится. — Хорошо, что такого шанса у тебя нет. — И, помолчав, добавляет: — Плохо. Тебе бы тут понравилось?  
Он гуляет по городу всю ночь. А к рассвету приходит в порт. Небо на горизонте светлеет, изрезанное тёмными рваными облаками, и чайки уже кружат в нём, выискивая еду. Чайки — и один альбатрос.  
— Привет, — говорит ему Дофламинго. — Ты без меня, конечно, не скучал, засранец такой, и я тоже не скучал. Но помню про наш день.  
Его возлюбленная тень расправляет огромные, белоснежные крылья и ныряет вниз, выхватывая ярко-жёлтым клювом рыбёшку из воды.  
— Да, стоит поесть, — Дофламинго усаживается на каменный парапет, за вечер толком не остывший. Разворачивает салфетку — свежий сметанный пирог со сливами пахнет изумительно. Он долго искал компромисс, чтобы им обоим было вкусно. — За твоё здоровье, Корасон, — он откусывает от пирога и выдёргивает из бутылки пробку.  
— С днём рождения, дорогой Роси.  
Альбатрос кружит на ним, так и не решаясь склевать свой кусок.  
Так и не решаясь все эти годы.


End file.
